


RWBY: Ultima

by TerasToldYou



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerasToldYou/pseuds/TerasToldYou
Summary: Some time after the disasterous Fall of Beacon, Pyrrha never died. Things changed, and a war started. This is the war for Vale, for Beacon, for Remnant."Do you believe in destiny?""Not one bit."





	1. Welcome Home

CHAPTER ONE: Welcome Home

  


Remnant has had a shadow cast over it. The Fall of Beacon took place, but didn’t end like it should have. It ended with the tower destroyed, Pyrrha, Jaune, and Ruby combating Cinder, and barely escaping, and everyone leaving the city of Vale. Then the resistance was formed. There wasn’t much need for one, until the grimm’s intelligence took an unexpected turn. Things changed, and Atlas couldn’t just waltz in and do something. The Resistance was formed of huntsman and students, all together to fight back. The staff at Beacon lead the Resistance, and together, everyone fights for what’s theirs. Welcome to the Resistance.

\---

Ruby was tired. For the entire day, she had been out fighting grimm. They were so close to breaking through, and getting into Beacon. The Resistance had field in Vale, but not enough. They needed in on the school to take it back from Cinder. Atlas had simply given up on Vale, Ironwood hadn’t said a thing. Vacuo couldn’t really do much, and Mistril was very suspicious. Ruby had to utilize any advantage she had. She had discovered a lot about her family recently. Qrow had taken on a much more serious persona, and had taken to telling Ruby stories of the past. Especially of her family.

_“Assassins”, he said. Her family was a bunch of assassins, and Summer wanted out. “She desperately wanted to break free from these chains. It was her destiny to be chained. When she broke free, she died.”_

_Ruby felt that implied that her family killed her, but didn’t press further on the topic._

Ruby desired to see her team. Weiss was near, so she could see her. Blake was busy, has been busy with the same mission for months. Yang was on the battlefield. It was the only thing to keep her mind of her arm, and the fact that Blake is in constant danger due to infiltrating the White Fang. 

Ruby grasped her new Scroll, and texted Weiss: Can I see you soon?

Weiss replied: I’m free now, if you want.

Ruby smiled, and went to find Weiss.

\---

“Hey Weiss!” Ruby exclaimed. Weiss was living in the Manor, the more suitable home that many have been living in since the war started. It was home, while the war camps near the battlefield were home away from home. “Haven’t seen you since…”

“It’s been two weeks, Ruby”, Weiss chuckled. “It feels like forever when you’re always fighting.”

“Or singing.” Ruby stated. Weiss had been using her songs to inspire people, keep up morale. “It’s tiring, knowing that our safety can always be questioned.”

“Don’t remind me”, Weiss said. “The stress and pressure can be a lot, but we have to press forward.”

“Right.” Ruby replied. “Say, Weiss. I’ve been thinking… What happens when we retake the school. It’s been a full year, and we’ve changed so much, judging by how war changes people. When we take back the school, what will we do about Cinder? And what if she’s not the only one? And the Maidens?”

“Ruby, you’re asking too many questions. Slow down. We’re not there yet, so don’t get all worried about something we don’t know about yet. For all we know, we may have to destroy the school.”

“What makes you say that?”

“The Dragon. When you thought that Pyrrha and Jaune was hurt, your Silver Eyes took over. But even though the Dragon is frozen, what makes you think that it will stay that way?”

“I’ve never really thought about that. Fine, I’ll slow down. But that’s only because you can’t keep up.” Ruby smirked, and Weiss blushed. Weiss then smirked, and pulled Ruby in for a kiss. Before they could go on, Ruby got an alert on her Scroll.

“Huh?” Ruby noticed that it was from Yang. “My sister needs me. I’ll see you again Weiss.”

“Bye Ruby.” Weiss smiled, and thought for a bit. _My little Rose will bring us back home._

\--- 

Ruby arrived in the camp, where she saw Yang, with her robotic arm waving towards her. “Hey Ruby!”

Ruby smiled. “Hey Yang!”

Yang ran in for a hug, and grinned. “It’s been a little while!”

“Yeah. I thought you were out fighting!”

“I was, but then I received some shocking news. But first, I wanna hear about what you saw on the battlefield a couple days ago.

\---

“What?”, Yang questioned. Ruby had just told her about her shocking encounter.

“Yeah. It was odd. The grimm was different. It could stand, talk, and acted human. It looked human-ish too. I was surprised when it looked at me, and I ran.”

“I’ll relay the message to Uncle Qrow. Now for my news.”

“What is it?”

“Blake is coming home.”

\---

Weiss had arrived at the camp when Ruby told her of Yang’s news.

“She’s here based on her mission. She was sent on a White Fang mission, and was told to recover a package of dust. We are sending a false package, with bombs implanted. Blake says she has all the info she needs. Now all that’s left is for her to send the package in, and Weiss will give Ruby and I the cue. Then, we’ll head in and get Blake out, and blow the ship sky high!” 

“It’s perfect!” Weiss said. “We can cause damage to their cargo, and get our friend out!”

“Team RWBY will be back together!”, Ruby exclaimed. With that, everyone got a little more happy.

“When’s the mission?”, Weiss asked.

“The day after tomorrow”, Yang said, and she wasn’t done. “Team SSSN will make sure everything falls into place.”

“Then that’s that!” Ruby said. “Let’s get ready!”

\---

Jaune was really out of it. He was leading his team into battle, and wasn’t doing very well.

“Fall back, orders from Glynda!”, he called out. He was done fighting for the day.

“Jaune!” Pyrrha called out. “Team Ultima! I heard something, and I need to tell you!”

“Tell me when we get back home.”

\---

“Jaune, Team Ultima-our unit-will be sent on a group mission within the coming month.”

“So?”

“It’s in Mistril.”

Jaune paused. No wonder the entire unit, Team RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, CFVY, TFFE, will be sent. Mistril has been in turmoil in terms of criminal activity, and the fight has been a struggle there. And they haven’t been very friendly towards Vale and their situation. “What is the mission?”

“Attack the recently discovered White Fang base set up there. It’s where Corsac and Fennec reside.”

\---

Blake was home. It had been far too long, but she was finally home. She couldn’t stay in Menagerie too long, or she would’ve risked being discovered. She went by the alias of Ebony. The ship she was on had docked, and she made her way of the ship, and immediately towards the war camp. As she ran, she thought, _I can come home._ But she had to do this perfectly.

As she arrived in the camp, no one tried to react, so that they didn’t draw attention to the camp. Ruby and Yang handed her the package, and smiled. “See you soon”, Yang said.

As she returned to the ship and she left the package below deck, she came back out, and left the ship. The man driving was confused. “What’re you doing, Ebony?”

“I’m sorry”, Blake said. Ruby and Yang blasted in, ran with Blake, and the ship exploded.

\---

“It’s great to see you again Blake!” Yang exclaimed. Blake was home, and there wasn't much else to say. Sun walked into the camp, and hugged Blake.

“I'm glad you’re okay”, he said. “And stay safe, because you could’ve gotten hurt.”

“I promise.” Blake said. “I have so much I want to say, and I really want too, but there's info that I need to tell Ozpin. It’s a very important matter.”

“You do you, but once you’re back, you’ve got to enjoy your time back.” Yang stated.

“I will”, Blake smirked. And she was off.

\---

“Blake”, Ozpin said. He laid his eyes on her, and directed her towards the chair. “Take a seat.”

“Professor Ozpin”, Blake addressed him. “At the White Fang, it seems the splinter group that is working with Cinder is targeting Atlas and Mistril.”

“Why?”

“They want to take out both the Schnee Dust Company, and my father. They want the entirety of the White Fang under their control.”

“Well then. Do you think you’re ready?”

“Yes.”

“If all goes well, you will soon be leader of the White Fang.”

\---

The battlefield had calmed. Grimm were slowly retreating, which meant that the  pro-huntsmen and huntresses had to go in a reclaim the land that they could. With more land, Ironwood could only hope that his plan didn’t come to fruition. He had a secret weapon, one that would be a last resort. But in the end, if Cinder comes back, they would have no choice. Penny failed. With her rebuilt, and working in Atlas, her new little “brother”, would have to take care of things himself.

“Sir”, his secretary called. “Glynda is here to see you.”

The elevator opened. Glynda stepped out.

“Ironwood, do something”’ she said sternly. “We are so close to breaking through, we just need a push.”

“Glynda, you know I can't do that”’ Ironwood said. “People hate Atlas.”

“Now’s your chance to redeem Atlas”, she stated. “We need your strength.”

 “Glynda, I-”

“And before you say that isn't possible, I've already figured out about the Winter Maiden. You need Jacques to step down as CEO of Schnee Dust Corp. We’ll help you. Willow Schnee would want this.”

Ironwood thought on this for a long while. Everyone was out there fighting, and he had been sitting idly. Vacuo had its own issues, Mistril was crazy. He had to do something. _But what can I do?_

“Let me think about it.”

\---

  



	2. Cold Reality

CHAPTER TWO: Cold Reality

 

Yang’s fist pummeled the Grimm. She fired shots, ripping the Grimm apart in every direction. The thoughts riddled in her mind. Kill the Grimm, save Vale.

Beowulves, their deaths were invetiable. Yang’s robotic arm brought down a terrible rage that burned them. Ember Cecilia tore its way through the beasts, ruining them, and letting them fade away. She sighed, and watched a few ravens and crows pass through the sky.

\---

Taiyang had enough.

“Qrow!!” He cried out. “GET A GRIP!!”

“I LOVED HER!!” Qrow cried out. He was having nightmares again. “And she left me!! All of us!!! We didn't deserve this!!!”

“Qrow, please!! We all lost her, now get it together, and TALK TO ME!!!”

Qrow had calmed down, but he was still shaking. “She...she…”

“Chill out, and let’s talk.”

\---

“I thought you could handle yourself, Qrow”, Raven said. “ We all lost her, so please let us help you.”

“Shut up Raven”, Qrow snapped. “You didn't love her like I did.”

There was a large smack.

“And who ever said that?!”

“I just…”

“Qrow, you’re not the only one dealing with this. We deal together.”

“I need time.”

“You need strength.”

“Father didn't say that.”

“I’m not him.”

“You sure remind me of him.”

“Qrow.”

“I’m sorry. But if what Yang said was true-”

“We know what's going on. Salem’s smart. Ozpin is an idiot.”

“These Grimm won't hold back.”

“I won't either.”

\---

“GET SOMEONE IN HERE!!” Blake cried out. “Her aura needs to catch up with her body!!! What could've done this?!”

Yang was seriously hurt. Something had hurt her, and damages her new arm. She needed help, fast.

The healers rushed in, and took Yang away. Blake sobbed as Weiss and Ruby arrived. 

“Is she okay?!” Ruby asked panicked. 

“I don't know…” Blake trailed off. She needed to gather her strength. She continued to sob.

“It's okay”, Weiss said, comforting her. Ruby stood there, thinking. What could've done this too her. She hasn't been hurt like this since the Fall of Beacon. No Grimm could do much…

“Something’s up”, Ruby stated, and she left the area, searching for her uncle.

\---

“Jaune~!”, Pyrrha called. “You have a guest!” 

“Hm?” He wondered. Guests are uncommon, but he didn't really have many guests. “Who is it?”

The door to his room in the manor opened, revealing his family. “Wait, what?”

“Hey Jaune”, his father, Arthur Arc, said. “How’s it going?”

“I'm great! What about you?”

“We’re all great. We’re here to see if you’re okay.”

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“We heard rumors that many people have died here in the last few weeks.”

Jaune’s face fell.

“We wanted to make sure you were okay”, Arthur stated. 

“I'm fine, but the rumors are true. We have been making serious progress. Within months, there’s chance we can press through. But we’ve lost many people to the effort. Our commander Glynda is trying to get Ironwood to join the effort. We haven't gotten any news.”

“Jaune.”

“Hm?”

“Is there any chance you’re heading to Mistril anytime soon?”

“Yeah?”

“We can't bring ourselves to tell Pyrrha. Could you…?”

“What's going on?”

“News has come in that her father, Zeus Nikos, has passed away.”

\---

“Ruby, you need to trust me”, Qrow said.

“We NEED to find out more”, Ruby replied. “This kind of Grimm could impede our progress! It could ruin everything! We are so close to home!!”

“Ruby, please!!” Qrow pleaded. “Give me time! I can't deal with this right now!”

“Yang is hospitalized, and you can't deal?!” Ruby’s fury was evident. “She can't deal! You need to stop complaining, and get on your feet!!”

Qrow was shocked. The old Ruby would never of went off on him like that.

\---

Cinder had it all. The Maiden’s power, the Relic. It was all hers! But she slipped up, and is weak and without the Relic of Destruction. Salem was merciful, but angry. Now Cinder was hearing voices. 

You had your chance, she could hear. She couldn't shake those voices. They stuck with her. These powers are for the worthy. Their nobody’s birthright. 

“They are mine now, and nobody can take them away from me”, Cinder told herself. But the voices sounded all too familiar. 

“Something to do with the maiden powers?” Emerald suggested.

“You should talk to Salem about it”, Mercury suggested.

Cinder gave in. She was going to talk to Salem about the powers.

“Cinder”, Salem greeted Cinder as she walked into the meeting room. “You requested my presence?”

“Yes, master.” Cinder replied. “It’s about the maiden powers…”

“Is there something you would like to know?”

“Well...Ever since I had received the powers, I had felt and heard voices. I assumed it had something to do with that Ruby girl’s powers, but…”

“It’s Amber.”

“Hm?”

“The Maiden powers are somewhat linked to the souls that they’ve bonded with. It isn’t very far fetched that you are hearing her voice. But don’t let her lead you astray.” 

“I would never.”

\---

Tyrian’s latest mission was to exterminate the Silver Eyed Warrior. Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer Rose, one of his many targets. Tyrian thought about this. Maybe I can go pay the Branwens a visit too!

Tyrian was rather giddy about this. He wanted to tear Qrow apart, put him out of his misery. He then thought back to their first meeting, and what exactly went down…

\---

Tyrian stood in the trees, watching as Qrow and Summer walked down the path in the forest. 

“Taiyang only wanted to go with Raven cause he’s crushing on her”, Qrow pointed out. The students were fourth years, in their second semester. Summer smiled at his comment. 

“Qrow, we aren’t that different from them~” Summer pointed out. She leaned in and kissed Qrow. He smiled awkwardly, then pulled away. “They probably think low of us for sneaking off all the time.”

“You’ve got that right” Qrow stated, amused. Tyrian scowled, and made his move. He jumped off the tree branch, and landed softly onto the dirt path, and bowed.

“Hello, mister”, Summer greeted. “I’m sorry, we’re just on a mission, we’ll be lea-”

“No need”, Tyrian interrupted. He revealed his tail, and dashed for Qrow. 

“Qrow!” Summer cried out. He eyes glowed a warm silver, and she landed in front of Qrow, he chakrams blocking Tyrian’s blow. “You won’t be leaving clean for that.”

Summer shoved Tyrian, and her chakrams unfolded into sickles, and she began to fire blows at Tyrian. He deflected them with his blades, shifting back and forth, stepping forward to quickly attack her with his stinger. She moved the stinger out of the way with her sickle, and kicked forward, sending back Tyrian. Qrow then came in.

Qrow’s blade came swiping downwards, barely missing Tyrian as he moved. Tyrian then went for Qrow’s sides, open for blows. Qrow bent back, blocking the assault, and then shifted back, and his sword turned into a scythe. He then swiped side to side, Tyrian bending everywhere. Tyrian then began to fire his shots. Qrow kept him at bay, and struck away all the bullets, and dove for Tyrian. With a mighty swing, Qrow carved a split in the land, sending Tyrian flying. Tyrian smirked.

“Thank you for your time~!” Tyrian said, rather excitedly. “Bye bye~!”

Tyrian flew back, and quickly left the scene.  
\---

Weiss stepped forward, her rapier tearing through the grimm. It was her turn to go on a mission. She was fighting for the very bit of Vale they had left to recover. She shifted her body to the side, spinning, sending her rapier forward, and releasing the ice dust. The dust exploded, ice impaling grimm all around her. The force of the dust destroyed surrounding grimm with sheer impact, and they faded away. Other soldiers hurried to the scene to cover more ground, and Weiss continued to press forward.

She jumped onto a near building, and she noticed the amount of grimm ahead of her. There’s at least fifty more grimm I have to take care of in the area. She thought, and came up with an idea. 

She impaled the ground with her rapier, and her glyph grew across the dirt. The earth shook as she summoned it. 

A knight in shining armor.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How War affects people. Enjoy!


	3. A New Kind Of Grimm

CHAPTER THREE: A New Kind of Grimm

  
  


Blake had dreams. Not nightmares, like the rest. She saw Adam, Sun, Yang and her father. Each of them fought Adam, and each of them fell. Blake wasn't sure how this didn't go south into a nightmare, but there was a blazing silver light in the distance. She couldn't understand, but she could  _ feel _ . Adam couldn't be beaten. But he couldn’t change. He needed to be  _ destroyed.  _

 

\---

 

Ruby, Glynda, Qrow, and Ironwood discussed this new “Grimm”.

 

“Ruby, are you sure this is what you saw?” Ozpin questioned.

 

“Yes”, Ruby replied. “I’m sure that I saw this.”

 

Ozpin grew concerned. He was caught up in thought, wondering if Cinder had anything to do with  _ her.  _ As his thoughts swirled, Qrow decided to speak up.

 

“Just so you all know, this could be a serious problem considering we’ve almost reached Beacon. And we also have to deal with the Dragon that's just sitting there.”

 

Ruby spoke this time. “How do we kill something so big?”

 

“We have to clear out Beacon first”, Ozpin said.

 

“Then we can all attack the Dragon”, Ironwood said.

 

“Since when were you in in this?” Ruby asked.

 

“Since recently. With my support, you’ll be taking back Beacon soon enough. Then, the Dragon. We still have to locate Cinder as well. But I think I have an idea on where she is.”

 

Everyone perked at his words.

 

“It's only a theory, but Ozpin, do you know of the Legends of the Fifth Kingdom?”

 

Ozpin nodded.

 

“The abandoned continent may have our answers.”

 

\---

 

After the meeting, Ruby rushed to hospital at camp, only to see Weiss and Blake standing outside.

 

“Ruby!” Weiss called out. She grabbed Ruby’s hand and smiled. “Yang, she’s okay, but she needs time to heal. Her aura is still catching up.”

 

“That’s great news!” Ruby exclaimed. Blake walked over, her eyes sullen.

 

“How did the meeting go?” She asked. Ruby could tell she wanted to know about the Grimm, and if it might have done this.

 

“We talked about it. Ozpin seemed to know something, but he didn't say anything. We also discussed how Ironwood is helping us now, and soon we will break into Beacon, clear it out, and together, we’ll wipe out the Dragon Grimm.”

 

Blake nodded, still worried. Sun came out of the hospital, and beckoned for the girls. 

 

“Yang’s waking up.”

 

\---

 

Ren and Nora were worried about Pyrrha’s reaction. Jaune had told her the news of her father. They stood outside the room, heard a large bang, then sobbing. Ren and Nora knew how it felt to lose someone important to them. They’ve lost many loved ones in their time together. They had learned to trust each other with everything, because no matter what, they would always be together.

 

Ren had secrets, some that Nora knows, one that she doesn't. And at this point, he felt like he needed to tell her. But how could you tell your loved one something so crazy, it could flip their relationship all at once? He debated with himself. He met her because he  _ needed  _ her. She was the key to saving his family, but he has grown to love her. He can't lose her. Not yet.

 

Jaune and Pyrrha left the room, Pyrrha looking broken, Jaune trying to pull through with her. Ren felt bad for them, Nora wished she could do something about it. They grabbed each other’s hands, and hoped that this nightmare of a war would be over soon.

 

\---

 

Ozpin was ashamed of himself. He is losing a war. Losing his fourth war to be exact. He also lost his daughter. She always called him Daddy. He always said: “Call me Daddy Ash.”

 

Ash Ozpin, that was his name. A name he’d rather forget. Just like all his mistakes. Ash. Ember. Cinder.

 

\---

 

Blake didn't think she heard that right. The new kind of Grimm was the one that hurt Yang. Yang said it herself, and Blake heard it. This Grimm can do so much damage, how are they supposed to win this war?

 

“I won't run, Yang”, she said. “I promise I won't run away.”

 

She sat there by Yang, hoping that they would make it through this together.

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dropping little hints at the plot here and there. Pay attention ;)


	4. From Reapers To Grimm

CHAPTER FOUR: From Reapers To Grimm

 

Ruby, Blake, and Team CFVY were having a hard time in their current battle.

Blake’s blades swiftly cut the grimm, small ones and big ones, none not feeling her wrath. She had to take out her anger. She fired shots full of emotion, stung like a bee. She struck the grimm down, none able to see their last moments without seeing her face. 

She was a blur of shadow. Her semblance gave her strength, she almost drifted through the battlefield at high speeds, grimm dropping like flies. She moved lightly, not making her movement known. She would use her ribbon on the blade to jump to high buildings, her semblance only adding onto her swift movement. 

Then, with a couple more grimm dead, she saw it. It stood tall, it could walk like a human. It  _ breathed.  _ It was grimm.  _ What is that?  _ Blake thought to herself. She could barely believe her own eyes. It’s what hurt Yang. 

Blake dashed forwards, holding Gambol Shroud to her sides as she readied herself for impact. As she reach range, the grimm turned swiftly, and Blake jumped back, firing. The grimm dodged, and it moved with rather crooked movement. It was able to dodge so masterfully. Blake stood her ground, fixing her stance, and leaping forward once more, this time ready for an attack. She thrusted her blade forward, piercing the grimm’s hand, as it put it forward, as if to block. Blake then tore it’s hand over, and kicked the grimm, sending flying back. It simply stood back up, unfazed. Blake sighed.  _ This’ll take awhile,  _ She thought to herself.

\---

The battle in Vale was long and tiring. Ruby had led the fight, and they had come close to taking back another place for the Resistance. Blake had...failed. The grimm fled, and it put up a good fight as well. 

Qrow had requested to talk with Ruby about something important.

“Qrow?” Ruby called out in the Manor. “Where are you?”

“Ruby”, he called out. “Here.”

He was in the other, and he beckoned for her. “Ruby, I need to take you somewhere.”

“Huh?”

“I’m taking you to some of the ruins near Vale. There’s something that I need to show you.”

\---

Raven thought long and hard about this. “The Purity Souls, huh?”

She fell into deep thought. She didn’t know if it was worth Yang knowing the truth about Raven.

\---

“The Aethyr and Nethyr Realms are two realms where our souls enter and leave. There are Purity Souls, from Aethyr, and Corrupt from Nethyr. All souls come from Aethyr, then after death, they are either sent to Aethyr to reconstruct for reincarnation, or Nethyr for punishment. Grimm don’t have Purity Souls, but they do have Corrupt Souls. They originate from the Nethyr Realm.”

“What…”, Ruby trailed off.

“In order to combat the grimm, many Purity Souls came together to shatter the moon. From the broken pieces came the Silver Eyed Warriors. From the Aethyr, special souls known as Reapers were sent to Remnant.”   


“I don’t understand where you’re going with this.”

“All who chose to use scythes are Reaper Souls. You are a Silver Eyed Reaper. All the Reapers are meant to come together one day to save the world. Let me show you.”

On the walls of the ruins, there were pictures of Reapers, all combating a large beast of black. The one that led them had silver eyes, and was leading the attack. Then next picture depicted the world being destroyed, and all the people on the planet connecting their aura to do something.

“I don’t understand what this means…”

“The first is you leading the charge against some evil. The next one is the end of the world. This is only a possible future, but possible nonetheless. They are all performing a special aura technique to combat against the destruction.”

“So I’m leading? I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“I’m fighting another war.”

“What if they are one and the same?”

\---

Ren thought about his family. His horrible father. His lovely mother. His amazing sister. He wish he didn’t have to leave them. But it was for Nora. To fix the mistakes that his father made. The sins that condemned his entire family to the Nethyr Realm for punishment. Ren had to make a deal. Become someone’s Spirit Guardian, and redeem your family, besides your family. He became Nora’s Guardian, but in physical form. 

A Spirit Guardian is a Purity or Corrupt Soul sent to protect and guide someone to their destiny. That is what Ren is to Nora. But he had also found great comfort in her. He had grown to love her. 

The feeling of falling in love overpowered him and he almost lost sight of his mission here.

\---

Adam Taurus was a terrible person, and he himself knew that. But he believed that if he could kill the humans, he would be cleansed of his sins.  _ They deserve to die.  _

The only problem was how to destroy the humans. But Adam eventually came up with a solution to that too. The Relic of Destruction.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> A story that isn't really planned ahead of time. But I hope things turn out with this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
